1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to medicine and dentistry and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for applying an active agent to the surface of a tooth and/or other oral structures.
2. Prior Art Statement
The prior art has known many devices and methods for externally treating a tooth or teeth of a patient. The most primitive method of externally treating a tooth involves the direct application of an active agent to the tooth of the patient. Examples of the external treatment of a tooth includes the direct application of active agents such as fluoride, tooth whiteners, antibiotics, antihistamines and topical anesthetics.
Although the external treatment of a tooth by the direct application of an active agent has achieved some success, several problems exist with this method. First, the direct application of an active agent is generally inefficient since the active agent can be applied to the surface of the tooth for only a relatively short period of time. The relatively short period of time of application is determined by the length of time the active agent remains on the tooth of the patient. The length of time the active agent remains on the tooth of the patient is generally determined by the viscosity of the active agent and the ability of the active agent to remain on the tooth as well as the ability of the patient to remain immobile during the treatment.
In an effort to overcome these problems, some in the prior art have increased the concentration of the active agent in an effort to produce satisfactory results within the limited period of time permitted by the direct application of the active agent. Unfortunately, the increase in the concentration of the active agent produces undesirable side effects for the patient.
Others in the prior art have utilized a plastic stint molded to overlay the teeth of the patient in an effort to retain a tooth whitening agent in contact with the teeth of a patient over an extended period of time. Such a method is set forth in an article entitled "Nightguard Vital Bleaching" which has been published in Quintessence International, Volume 20, March, 1989. In this method a stint is molded to fit the entire upper or lower teeth of the patient and to seal with the gingiva of the patient. The active agent is introduced into the stint, and the stint is inserted upon the teeth of the patient to retain the active agent in intimate contact with the teeth of the patient.
Although the use of a plastic stint allowed the active agent to remain in contact with the tooth for an extended period of time, the use of the plastic stint had certain disadvantages. First, since the plastic stint was molded to intimately fit with the entire upper or lower teeth of the patient, the stint was uncomfortable due to the tightness of the fit with the teeth. Second, the stint sealed with the gingiva of the patient making the stint incapable of fitting with a single tooth or plural teeth, since such a stint could not properly seal with the gingiva of the patient. Third, the stint had to be cut back adjacent to the gingival margin to prevent undesired deterioration of the gingiva due to the intimate contact of the stint with the gingiva during the treatment process. Fourth, intimate fit of the stint with the entire upper or lower teeth of the patient prevented ingress and egress of oxygen to the internal region of the stint. Fifth, intimate fit of the stint with the entire upper or lower teeth of the patient made the stint difficult to remove in some instances. Sixth, notwithstanding the intimate fit of the stint with the entire upper or lower teeth of the patient, the active agent within the internal region of the stint would over time migrate from the stint thus reducing the effectiveness of the active agent upon the teeth.
In my prior application Ser. No. 374,985 filed Jul. 3, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,251, a retaining material was interposed between the stint and the tooth. The retaining material acted as a reservoir and maintained the active agent in intimate contact with the tooth for a longer period of time than the whitening processes of the prior art. Furthermore, the retaining material could provide a preferential treatment of a selected portion of a tooth.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for treating a tooth with an active agent which produces results which are superior to the results heretofore known to the art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for treating a tooth with an active agent which is an alternate apparatus and method to my prior application Ser. No. 374,985 filed Jul. 3, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,251.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for treating a tooth with an active agent wherein a retaining means is disposed within the stint for maintaining the active agent against the surface of the tooth of the patient.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for treating a tooth with an active agent wherein a plurality of indentations are formed on an inner surface of the stint for providing baffles for the active agent to prevent the loss of the active agent from the stint.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for treating a tooth or other oral structures within the oral cavity with an active agent.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for treating a tooth with an active agent which is capable of fitting with a single tooth or a plurality of teeth of the patient.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for treating a tooth with an active agent wherein the stint may overlie the gingival margin without deterioration or irritation of the gingiva of the patient.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for treating a tooth with an active agent wherein the stint allows the ingress and egress of oxygen to the gingival tissue adjacent to the stint.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for treating a tooth with an active agent wherein the stint may be easily removed by the patient.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects and a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.